Reno's Punishment
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Things heat up for Reno when Tseng and Rufus find out about what he did to Scarlet. Intervention Side stories. Semi-dark. Tseng is NOT a nice guy
1. Friday Night with Tseng

Fic - FF7 - Reno's Punishment, Friday night with Tseng

I know people are gonna hate me for how evil I'm currently being.

*bows humbly then prepares to duck and cover*

----------

Reno's Punishment - Friday night with Tseng

Title: Reno's Punishment, Friday night with Tseng

Summary: Things heat up for Reno when Tseng and Rufus find out about what he did to Scarlet.

Rating: NC-17 (Non-Con - Tseng is an utter and complete bastard in this)

Pairings: Tseng x Reno

Other Characters: Mentioning of Rude, Scarlet and other ShinRa employees in general

Beta: none

Word Count: 4425 words

Author's Notes: Characters may appear OOC. Tried to keep them as close to cannon as possible, but considering I'm writing this not the people at SquareEnix, you'll have to deal.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys and girls of Final Fantasy 7, SquareEnix does.

************

~Friday~

A week had pasted since his unplanned romp with Scarlet, and so far not even a whispered hint of what happened was circulating around the notoriously gossip hungry offices of ShinRa Corporation. Reno had been keeping his head down, figuratively speaking, as well as behaving somewhat. After all, the weekend was almost here which meant Rufus would be going to his townhouse at the edge of the city instead of his suite in ShinRa tower. That also meant Tseng would be accompanying him.

Reno sat at his desk in the office he shared with his longtime partner, Rude. His aquamarine eyes glued to the monitor screen as his finger flew deftly across the keyboard. He was often mistaken for being illiterate and uneducated, but he had a college education and a degree in electrical engineering. He took advantage of that mistake often enough. Surprisingly, it was Rude who took advantage of Reno's compulsive nature to want approval by getting the young man to do the majority of the paper work that their missions created.

A quick glance at the clock showed he had at least a half hour before he could escape for the weekend. Hitting the print button then checking to be sure it was in the print queue, he stood up to go retrieve the documents from the printer. On the way to the printer, Rude stopped him.

"Hey, got any plans for tonight or tomorrow night?" Rude asked, a stack of papers in hand, which he handed to the redhead.

Reno shook his head, eyes darting towards Tseng's closed office door. "No..."

Rude raised an eyebrow, "Are you in trouble with Tseng again?" he asked as he moved to his desk.

Reno gave his longtime partner a hurt look before returning to his own desk. "Why does everyone think I'm in trouble all the time?" he grumbled softly to himself as he sorted through the papers so that he could sign them. He handed Rude his copies.

Neither man noticed Tseng standing in the doorway as they completed the last of the mission paperwork until he spoke. "Because you usually are in trouble with someone or in some way," Tseng said. He had timed speaking just as Reno went to sign his reports, causing the young man to jerk, sending a streak of ink across the nice, neat paperwork. He smiled ever so slightly with satisfaction. There were very few that could rattle the redhead's cage and he was on that list.

If he hadn't seen it, Rude would have thought he'd just imagined the flicker of fear that passed through his young partner's eyes. He blinked then shook his head as he finished signing the reports.

Reno's first thought was 'How did they find out?', closely followed by a mental slap upside his head. Of course they would find out, it was only a matter of when not if. Tossing an outrageous shit-eating grin on his face he whirled around in the chair. "Me boss? I'm innocent I swear it. I haven't done anything lately." He didn't realize that he'd given himself a way. Reno could hide just about anything from anyone, but he couldn't hide anything from Tseng.

Tseng noted the slightest of pauses in Reno's reaction. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he thought to himself, 'So you have gone and done something that you were not suppose to.' He would get the truth out later about what happened when and where. "Do not count on having the weekend free. You have a special assignment Reno. President ShinRa is having a small get together. While I guard President ShinRa, you're to watch Vice President Rufus."

"But... But … booosss…" Reno whined as his expression went from happy-go-lucky, everything's-a-joke to pouty in heartbeats. Underneath it all he knew he was screwed, both figuratively, and later on, literally. "What about Rude? Is he going to be there also?"

Tseng crossed his arms over his chest. "No, Vice President Rufus asked for you specifically. When you're finished with that report, Rude, you can go. Reno, I want to see you in my office once you're finished." It was an order, not a request. The black-haired leader of the Turks turned on his heel and returned to his office.

Reno stared after the retreating back of his superior, mouth moving but not a sound coming out for several moments. He turned in his chair, his expression quickly turning to one of rage. "Hades damned, son of a bitch, Fucking Bastard!!" the last several words were yelled as he slammed his fists onto the desk. Everything on the desk's surface jumped. A few items even turning over as he pounded his fists onto the surface several more times before suddenly stopping. He covered his face with his hands letting out a growl that became a frustrated sigh. "Damn him," he muttered as he drug his fingers though his flame red hair. They curled around the strands tightly before being yanked several times.

"Whoa! Calm down, Reno," Rude said getting up and moving behind Reno's chair. He gently but firmly took both of the younger man's wrists in his large hands. He knew how to apply just the right pressure in just the right place to force Reno to uncurl his fingers and let go. Using a move he had perfected years ago, he was able to get Reno to lean back in the chair. "Just calm down."

The youngest Turk struggled for several moments before closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. He calmed down finally. "You can let go now," he said even though his body language said he was anything but calm.

Rude kept his grip for several more seconds before cautiously letting go. He'd been on the receiving end of his partner's sudden and unpredictable bouts of rage before. He didn't feel like either having to dodge, block or get hit. "You feel like telling me what's wrong?" the big man asked as he stepped back and leaned against the wall nearest Reno's desk.

If anyone could pull off looking like a petulant 5-year old as they curled up in the chair, it was Reno. "It's nothing," he huffed. "Damn it, I wanted the weekend off!"

Rude raised an eyebrow, pulling his shades down just enough to look at the young man over the top of them. He needed no words to tell Reno he thought that was a load of Chocobo shit. And he said as much. "By Holy it's not nothing," he said. "We've been partners for six, almost seven years Reno. I've known you since you were about 15. I'd think by now I'd have earned your trust and that you know I'd keep anything you tell me in confidence to myself. And you know we are never truly off duty."

"Needed the down time… I know, I know. Always on call." Dragging his hands down his face Reno sat up straighter before fishing though his desk drawers for the pack of smokes he kept there along with the lighter and ashtray. Taking one out of the pack then tossing it on the desk, he light up with an old flip top lighter. He took a deep drag, letting the smoke settle into his lungs before exhaling. The flavor on his tongue and the nicotine hitting his system helped calm him down further. "You have, but this is something that I have to do on my own. If I don't I'll always be a slave to the habit," Reno said. Shifting in the chair so that one leg curled under him and the other was folded up, knee pulled tightly against his chest, he took another drag. "Please Rude… don't worry about me and just go home." Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling the smoke as he did.

Shaking his head, Rude pushed his shades back up. "Wish you'd at least switch to something less… harmful to you. Those imports are just nasty."

Reno let out a soft snicker. "Considering the line of work we're in, this is one of the few things we don't have to worry about. Now get out of here before he really gets pissed off," he said tilting his head back to look at the taller man.

Rude nodded. "Right. See you Monday, kid."

Reno stuck his tongue out at Rude then grinned. "Yeah old man, catch you Monday." Taking his time he finished the smoke then stubbed it out so that he could complete the paperwork. With that finished he reluctantly left the quasi-safe haven of his and Rude's office for Tseng's office. Report folders clutched in one hand, the other tapped lightly on the door as he stood there waiting. When no answer was forthcoming, he turned to make a hasty retreat back to his and Rude's office. Instead he came face to face with Tseng. "Shit!" he yelped in surprise jerking back. He hadn't been standing there that long, nor did he hear his boss sneak up behind him.

"Going somewhere Reno?"

Reno swallowed whatever he was about to say at the look he was receiving from his boss. "No sir," he said finally.

"Good," Tseng said then gestured for Reno to enter his office. "We have much to discuss before we leave tonight."

Reno reached behind him for the doorknob. With a twist and a push, the door swung open silently. Stepping back and turning he entered his boss's office. He tensed as he passed the threshold, knowing he was no longer in what he considered safe territory.

Closing the door after him, Tseng made sure it was locked before proceeding forward again. "Stop," he ordered, a Cheshire smile gracing his lips as he reached up to run his fingers though his subordinate's silky fine fire red hair. His fingers found the hair tie easily and removed it, causing the long strands to cascade freely down the young man's back. "Better," he murmured as he stepped around the still figure. He took the reports from Reno and tossed them in the direction of desk without looking at either. The folders fluttered open, scattering the reports across the polished stone floor haphazardly. He reached up and gently caressed pale cheeks, fingertips tracing the bright red markings that adorned each side. "So exotic," he breathed out as his eyes caught the flicker of eye movement beneath closed lids.

Reno stood as if frozen in place, his eyes closed the moment Tseng touched him. He hated the way the older man invaded his personal space, touching him uninvited in such a familiar way. The few times he had said or done anything to stop it had turned out rather disastrous. Not only had he ended up with some of the worst assignments, but also what he thought of as harassment had increased ten fold. There was absolutely no one he could turn to, so he learned to just keep quiet and endure it as best as he could.

Three floor-to-ceiling windows took up one entire wall and the desk was positioned in front of the center window. Other than the high-backed leather chair behind the desk, the only other piece of furniture in the room was a coat rack to the right of the desk. In a city as crowded as Midgar, where space was a premium, the expanse of open space was a declaration of power and wealth. Tseng didn't say anything else as he stepped away from Reno and went around his desk. "Reno, why haven't you given me the reports yet?" he asked in a conversational tone as he sat down in the chair. Crossing one leg over his knee, he leaned back to watch.

Reno was trembling. No one else could cause such a reaction out of him. Not even the Great General Sephiroth when he was alive (and sane) had been able to make him tremble. Shiver, shudder, and draw back in fear, yes, but never tremble. He knew what was going to happen and was powerless to prevent it. He moved forward with the graceless movements of a drunken klutz, tripping over his own feet in his haste. He didn't need to open his eyes to know where everything was located; he'd been in Tseng's office enough. Only when he was down on his knees and the curtain of blood red hair shielded his face, did he open his eyes so that he could gather the scattered report sheets.

With Veld out of the way and him becoming leader of the Turks, Tseng had enjoyed his free reign with the youngest Turk. There had been possible complications with Rude, but after learning that Reno considered Rude his only family, all it had taken was some subtle threats, and Reno had folded like a house of cards in a gale. An added bonus was Reno's own twisted sense of desire to please anyone in a position of authority that was older then he was. Uncrossing his legs, he turned the chair around so he could stare out the large window. His fingers laced together over his stomach as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

The reports were once more straightened out and neatly ordered in their plain looking folders. Still on his knees, Reno waited, his eyes once more shut in the face of reality. The snap of Tseng's fingers was like the crack of a gun going off, sudden in the quiet of the room. Getting to his feet, Reno walked around the desk and knelt once more. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, the bloody waterfall of his hair hiding the ruby-hued tint of his embarrassment and anger.

Tipping the chair back down, Tseng unlaced his fingers so that he could both take the folders from him and wrap his fingers about Reno's wrist. The folder went on the desk without looking. No mishaps this time. And Reno was pulled up so that he lay halfway across Tseng's lap, arm locked behind his back painfully and his head resting against his stomach. He then started to run his fingers though the fine silky strands of blood gently. Tseng watched in fascination as the lights coming though the windows changed those strands of hair from blood to fiery crimson. Those strands caught the light and glittered almost metallically at times. "Do you know how many people accuse you of dyeing your hair to get it this color?" Tseng asked with a soft laugh. "But we know the truth don't we? That it's all natural."

His shoulder was starting to throb from the unnatural angle his superior had bent it in. His position of half-lying, half-kneeling was not comfortable on the knees either, but he voiced none of his pains. Instead he bit back the retort that had formed on his lips and swallowed the whimper of pain. He was a Turk, holy damn it! He'd gone though more painful missions before this without a sound or reaction. This was just another mission, just another job to get though and over with so he could go home to get so drunk he wouldn't remember the events of the past or so high that nothing mattered anymore. Then why did he just want to cry and beg and scream and whimper to be let go, why did he want to cower like a beaten and broken animal in the darkest corner possible?

A cruel smile blossomed on Tseng's lips as he felt the young man start to tremble between his thighs. It awoke the predator in him, making his desire to just take the redhead here and now rise. It was easy to pull up memories of the redhead bent over his desk, mewing in pleasure as he got it up the ass hard and fast. Oh, the delicious warmth as blood rushed to his groin, the distinct pleasure that came with the tightening of the material that covered his growing erection. He shook his head, tsking ever so softly. "My, my Reno looks like you're causing trouble again. You know what that means don't you?" he said as he threaded his fingers though Reno's hair then pulled his head up.

Reno reacted without thinking as he let out a pained gasp, reaching up to grab the wrist of the hand that was entangled in his hair. The gasp became a cry as his arm was wrenched up further behind his back. He could have sworn he heard and felt something give quite ominously.

"Let go, Reno." It was a deadly quiet command.

Trying to twist around to relieve the pressure on his shoulder and arm, Reno let go of Tseng's wrist as if he had been scalded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, it hurts!" he shamelessly begged.

With a growl, Tseng threw Reno out of his lap onto the floor. Standing up, he shoved his chair out of the way then slowly started undoing his tie. "You disappoint me, Reno." The suit jacket came next as he walked to the coat rack and hung it up neatly. "My expectations for you are not that high, yet you continue to fail even those." The dress shirt followed the jacket, then the shoes and slacks. Standing there with not a stitch of clothing he threw a sneered glance at Reno, who was still on the floor where he had been thrown. Retrieving an old, Wutain style robe he slipped it on then padded barefoot across the floor.

Reno lay there on the cold floor, his shoulder throbbing in time with his pulse. Everything felt hazy and unfocused for him. How had things gone so wrong so fast? Then like a lightening strike, his emotions flashed over into sudden clarity. His entire view narrowed down to just one thing, attacking that which had hurt him.

The Wutain Turk smiled. This was what he wanted. This enraged berserker that went for blood that attacked without care for his own safety. He didn't need Pre-Emptive Materia to know when Reno was about to strike. He could see every move telegraphed as clear as day. With precision grace, he arched back as Reno's leg came up and around, slashing though the space his head had been a moment ago. Bringing up an arm he easily blocked the arm that came as a follow though. "You're still disappointing me, Reno. Your every move is predictable and even announced," Tseng said as he allowed the enraged Turk to force him backwards. He controlled the fight every step of the way.

With every scornful word Tseng spoke, Reno's anger and rage just increased. His inability to get a single strike on the black-haired devil fueled that rage making him reckless and wild. All he needed was one or two hits and the balance of the battle would shift to his favor. Kick, swing and lash out followed by a backhand strike and another kick. Like a dervish whirling about, lashing and kicking yet hitting nothing.

Tseng was enjoying himself, playing with Reno like a child cruelly plays with an injured animal. And like that child, he grew bored of the game. With the next high kick, he ducked slightly hands lashing out to catch Reno by both the throat and the back of the knee before he delivered a nasty kick to the back of Reno's supporting leg.

The force of the blow spun Reno half way around. He landed with a bone jarring impact when his upper back and shoulders along with the back of his head meet the solid unmovable floor. His breath exploded from his lungs at the same time his throat threatened to close completely by the force of Tseng's grip. He could only lay there stunned and gaping like a beached fish.

Reaching down Tseng unfastened Reno's belt and slid it free. He also unbuttoned his shirt before flipping the still stunned Turk over. After stripping off the jacket and shirt, he yanked both arm back and secured them with the belt. He then rolled Reno back over onto his back once more. It was child's play to strip the rest of the clothes off the young man that lay barely moving on the cold stone floor. Settling between Reno's spread thighs, Tseng bent over him, his robe spreading over the both of them as he did. His mouth hungrily attacked the delicate flesh of Reno's throat. Nipping and licking along the racing pulse in his throat, he rocked his hips slowly rubbing his hard sex against Reno's still flaccid organ. When he got no response at all, he sat back up and stared down at the young man.

The ache in his shoulders and arm, the pounding going on at the back of his head and the ice cold floors on heated flesh was not very helpful. He kept his eyes closed as he panted, mouth partially open as he swallowed then licked his lips. Why wasn't Tseng just getting it over with?

Seeing the fine tremors coursing through the redhead, not to mention the cold hardness beneath his own knees, decided the next course of action. Getting to his feet with the grace of a hunting cat, he hauled Reno up into a sitting position before pulling him to his feet. Once they were around the other side of the desk, Tseng shoved Reno up against it then forced him to bend over.

The position Reno was in wasn't very comfortable, but better than the floor. He heard a drawer open then close a moment later, the small click of something opening then closing. His eyes opened wide when he felt the blunt head of Tseng's cock at his puckered entrance then the searing pain as he was entered. He'd not even been given the chance to relax let alone was prepped for it. "Tseng!" he screamed as he arched his back and tried to squirm away from the burning heat but it did no good. The bruising grip on his hip and shoulder held him in place.

Tseng wrapped his arm around Reno's throat as he buried his face in the loose red strands. The sound of Reno's voice as his name was screamed was as intoxicating as the finest Wutain liquor ever made. There were times when Rufus's submissive nature in the bedroom was just not enough and he needed more, when he needed that fight to stir the blood in his veins and make the victory that much sweeter. Pulling nearly out, he thrust back into the tight, hot body under him, eliciting another scream of his name. His teeth found flesh below the strands of hair as he bit down.

The arm around his throat tightened in warning after he screamed the second time. Even though the office was sound proof, it didn't mean Tseng liked a lot of noise. He tried to lash out with a foot, earning a bite hard enough to draw blood in return. He felt the shift of weight as the angle of thrust was changed. His cry was once more choked off, but this time it was different. It felt like a bolt of lightening had seared up his spine as a ball of fire settled in his gut. All he could do was endure and hope Tseng spent himself quickly.

"Like that, do you?" Tseng murmured into the shell of an ear before licking then biting it as his free hand wrapped around Reno's hardening member. With every thrust he counter-stroked the hard flesh, stopping to rub a thumb over the sensitive head and slit.

Pain and pleasure became one and the same as he writhed under his superior, mewing and crying with every torturous thrust and stroke. If this were anyone else he would be demanding it harder and faster. If he'd been on a mission and had gotten captured, he'd be ridiculing his captors with stinging insults and derision. But no, because this was Tseng he was acting like a virgin girl being raped by that fat bastard Don Corneo. His eyes widened when he felt the churning, burning build up in his groin. "Tseng, I.. I can't.. Nngh! Please! Stop.. I-"

Tseng felt the muscles that surrounded him clench down hard as sticky strands of warmth covered his hand. He kept going, milking Reno for everything he had as his own peak was nearing. Once the shuddering stopped, he uncurled his arm from around Reno's throat. Gripping the hips of the spent redhead tightly, he started thrusting fast and hard. When he slipped free, he'd pause just long enough to correct the problem and continue on. With one final thrust, he came, buried to the hilt in the tight heat that was Reno. His muscles quivered and spasmed for several minutes afterwards before he felt he could step away without collapsing on his own.

He undid the belt then without a backward glance; Tseng walked away from the redhead sprawled across his desk. Once he had cleaned up in the private bathroom attached to his office he redressed. "I have to go attend to the President now. You had better get cleaned up because Rufus will be here soon so that you can escort him home." With his overcoat thrown over one arm, he calmly headed to the door. "Good night Reno, I'll see you tomorrow." The lights dimmed as Tseng exited his office for the night as if nothing had happened.

After what felt like ages, Reno was able to unbend his arms enough to push himself up. A few steps were all he got before his legs gave out and he went sprawling across the floor. Dragging himself forwards, he reached the window where he propped himself up then passed out. His next waking moment was of Dark Nation pressed up against him purring away like crazy and Rufus crouched next to him.

"Fucked up again, didn't you Reno," Rufus said as much as asked. Shaking his head he stood and gathered Reno's cloths. With his help, Reno was able to dress.

With the help of a potion or two, Reno was able to walk out of the Turk's office and out of the ShinRa building all together under his own power. Once inside the limo though, he simply collapsed once more into blessed oblivion until they arrived at Rufus's townhouse.


	2. Saturday with Rufus and Tseng

Title: Reno's Punishment pt 2, Saturday with Rufus and Tseng

Summary: Things heat up for Reno when Tseng and Rufus find out about what he did to Scarlet.

Rating: NC-17 (Rufus is a manipulative bastard, Reno is humiliated with cross-dressing)

Pairings: Rufus x Reno

Beta: none

Word Count: 8,527 words

Author's Notes: Characters may appear OOC. Tried to keep them as close to cannon as possible, but considering I'm writing this not the people at SquareEnix, you'll have to deal.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys and girls of Final Fantasy 7, SquareEnix does.

****************

_But there's nothing more sadistic than an infant_

_Waving his pistol in my face_

_He wants me right down on my knees_

_Crumbling in disgrace_

_-- Trigger Happy Jack by __**Poe**_

The second kick to the car seat he was laying on brought Reno to full consciousness in moments. Jerking upright, yet still sprawled at the same time, his eyes constantly blinked as he tried to focus on the world around him. He focused first on the midnight black beast then switched to the man sitting next to it. The Master being more dangerous then the feline like creature. He quickly dropped his line of sight, not wishing to provoke the man across from him. "Sorry," he mumbled as he came to the conclusion that the vehicle had stopped. He should have been up and out, searching the perimeter and then the premise itself, yet here he was still in the limo, looking around stupidly. Moving across the seat, he reached for the door handle, preparing to step out of the limo to perform his duty when the other man's voice stopped him.

"Take Dark Nation, she needs the exercise," Rufus instructed from his seat.

Reno blinked again, risking a look. "But what about you? If something happens…." Between one blink and the next, he was staring down the barrels of a custom made, double-barreled shotgun.

"You were saying Reno?" Rufus asked with a smirk.

The redhead swallowed nervously, dropping his eyes immediately. "Yes sir," he said as he opened the door, "Come on Nation." Climbing out of the limo he suppressed the gasp of pain that straightening up caused. Once the large feline beast was out of the limo he closed the door. Pulling the EMR from its holster, he secured the wrist strap then started walking. He found that if he slouched the pain was lessened. The pair traversed the grounds of Rufus Shinra's townhouse, making sure the area was safe before heading to the townhouse itself. Reno checked out the lock before he unlocked it then cautiously opened the door. Silently he motioned Dark Nation in.

The feline beast was intelligent enough to understand what was wanted of her. She slunk into the building, probing the darkness with her heightened senses, searching for anything out of place from last time. She left nothing unchecked as she prowled all three floors and the basement. Once she was satisfied she returned to the fire haired human, thrusting her head into his weaponless hand and purring in satisfaction.

Reno chuckled softly, his expression lightening somewhat at the uncomplicated emotions the black feline beast awoke within him. "All clear girl?" he asked unnecessarily. He didn't underestimate her capabilities of understanding. He smiled when she nodded her head in response. "Good girl, now time to get the boss." He turned around to head to the limo when his path was blocked. "Come on girl, quite playing around. Rufus is waiting and you know how he hates waiting," he said as he tried to go around her, once more though he was blocked. With a sigh, he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dark Nation, behave," he told her, again trying to go around her.

This time Dark Nation growled then took hold of his suite jacket bottom and shirt tails with her formidable teeth and pulled back. She could scent the fact that this human juvenile was injured still, yet like all young males, he had to go and try to prove that he was fine. When his hand came back to swat at her muzzle, she let go and promptly snapped her jaws around the offending hand, putting enough pressure on his hand to keep it immobile yet not hard enough to break skin with her razor sharp teeth.

Reno growled back and jerked his hand free, hissing as her fangs sliced tough the skin of his hand. "Damn it cat!" he muttered bring up the injured limb then fastened his mouth around the injury. He shoved at her roughly, not thinking about the fact that she was a creature that could easily rip him to shreds. "Out of the way cat," he said gruffly as he stalked past her, his long lean legs taking down the sidewalk and towards the limo easily. He didn't make it half way before a black blur darted between his legs, knocking him to the ground and a heavy weight made itself right at home on his back, pinning him down. Gathering his strength, he bucked upwards, succeeding in only getting a maw full of razor sharp teeth clamped down on the back of his neck. He froze as his thoughts flashed back to events of earlier. His heart speed up as he started to hyperventilate in shock, his fingers curling, blunt nails scraping across the concrete sideways.

Rufus was tired of waiting for the all clear. He'd worked his ass off over the last week, having to deal with not only his father, but also Scarlet and Heidigger. Stepping out of the limo he dismissed the driver and started up the path to his weekend home. His steps quicken upon seeing Dark Nation pinning Reno down, her jaws clamped to the back of the Turk's neck. Reno wasn't moving. In one smooth move, he pulled his shotgun from his coat and swung underhanded like a club into Dark Nations side. As soon as the gun was up, he cocked both barrels and aimed it at the beast.

The feline let out a yowl of pain as the shotgun smashed into her side. She instantly letting go of Reno and darting to the side out of range of the heavy object and her rather angry master. She slunk off to the side, ears flattened down as she mewed pathetically, seeking forgiveness.

"No!" Reno shouted, as he was suddenly galvanized into action at the sound of twin barrels being cocked. Rolling over he grabbed the end of the shotgun and twisted. It was aimed in another direction now instead of at Dark Nation. "…No. It wasn't her fault. She… I…. I didn't listen to her when she didn't want me to come get you."

Rufus' narrowed his eyes as he stared down at his subordinate. His look said that he didn't believe what Reno had said, but was in a mood to ignore it for the moment. With a snort of disdain, he pulled the barrels of his shotgun out of Reno's hand and smoothly de-cocked the weapon. "If I ever find out differently, not only will she die, but you will be the one to do the deed. Do you understand me Reno?" Rufus asked as he turned away and continued on towards the townhouse as if nothing happened. He didn't wait for an answer nor did he expect one. His point had been made brutally clear.

By the time Reno stood up, Rufus was already inside. After brushing off his pants and jacket, he made his way inside was well. Dark Nation darted in past him just before he closed the door, then locked it and engaged the security system. He had already forgiven her for her actions. It was after all, his own fault that things happened the way they did. After scratching her behind the ears, he headed towards the stairs to the second floor. He knew the routine without having to be told.

The climb up the stairs took longer then he expected. But then again, he had been raped and then left to deal with it on his own earlier that evening. He wasn't in any shape for anything prolonged or that required a lot of movement. In fact all he wanted to do was fall face first into a bed and curl up to sleep the rest of the weekend away. Even though he hated Tseng for what the Wutain did to him, he feared Rufus because the blonde held the true power in his hands. With a word, Reno's life working for, and in, ShinRa would be over.

Rufus appeared at the top of the stairs, a glass of amber liquid in hand. "I expect you to present yourself to me within the next thirty minutes Reno," the vice president said before turning away and vanishing though a doorway.

Where as Tseng dominated with physical power and mental abuse, Rufus preferred to dominate with subtle power and emotional manipulation. When they worked together, it was almost impossible not to succumb to them. Many found it was easier to give in then to fight, since either could make one's life a living hell.

Reno leaned against the wall, having bit back a curse at the order he was given, to let the pain diminish some before continuing up to 'his' room. He paused long enough at the bed to disarm; weapons went on the bed everything else was stripped off and tossed into the hamper in the corner. He would have clothes provided for him for whatever occasion Rufus was throwing the party for. Once nude, he traversed the room to the attached guest bathroom. He knew the routine quite well.

All he had to do now try and make his rebellious body obey his orders to move. The first step in his routine was to ensure all 'unsightly' body hair was removed. He usually used a gel or foam. For the more sensitive areas like his face and groin, he shaved. (For some reason, Tseng preferred him bare while Rufus preferred him neatly trimmed.) After getting into the shower, he turned the water on and adjusted it to just this side of scalding. The flow of hot water pounded away at his aching body and washed away the hair removal product. As he rinsed off, he remembered why Tseng preferred him bare. His fingers traverse the scar-like raised patch of skin that was hidden beneath the dark red curls. His second step was to clean off as thoroughly as possible; it was also called scrubbing the first few layers of skin off with a rough loofah sponge and pumice. Reno was able to take care of the lower half of his body without too much effort, though every time he lifted his arms to go higher then chest level he experienced sharp pains though his shoulders and down his arms.

The last step was to shampoo his hair, rinse and repeat till it squeaked as he ran his fingers through it. While he was there, he wasn't allowed to use conditioner, styling gel, moose or anything else on his hair either. (Not like he used anything in the first place though.) But he never made it that far as his knees buckled, sending him crashing down to the bath tiles that covered the floor under him with a pained cry. His head spun as wave after wave of vertigo assaulted him to the point where up was down, left and right had no meaning and nothing felt solid under his grasping hands. He was also having a hard time breathing because he kept inhaling water then would start choking and coughing.

When Reno did not show up at his door precisely at the 30 min mark, Rufus was not pleased. Dressed in white silk pajama bottoms and a silk dressing robe of midnight black, he stalked barefoot out of his room in search for the missing Turk. He descended the stairs to the second floor and marched down the hall to the bedroom the young man habitually stayed in, when he wasn't occupying the blonde's bed that was. The door was partially open which allowed him easy access to the room. Inside he spied the weapons on the bed and the clothes in the corner, he also heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He caught the distinct sound of someone coughing and that someone could only be Reno. Rufus pushed open the bathroom door and stopped.

Rufus stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, as he looked the redhead over. Pale flesh covered slender yet nicely muscled legs leading up to narrow hips and a slim waist. The slim waist became well-defined chest and equally narrow shoulders. Overall, he decided yet again that Reno was like a young feline predator. A beast designed for short burst of unprecedented speed, elegant lines and graceful curves. All of that wrapped into a youthful bundle of seemingly limitless energy topped with an extra dose of clumsiness. But at the moment he looked a mess, all thanks to Tseng's carelessness in the way he took the younger man.

Reno lay half curled on his side on the cold tile floor of the shower, water flowing over the side of his face as it was half hidden under a bloody fall of red hair. On his hips was a set of bruises that matched the pattern of a person's hands. He also had bruises covering the upper back of his shoulders and visible bite marks on one shoulder.

Rufus stepped fully into the bathroom and moved to the shower. He reached in, uncaring if he or his clothes became soaked and turned the water off. The blonde then stepped into the enclosed area and knelt down next to the redhead. "Come on Reno," he said as he flipped the wet red strands of hair out of the other's face then took his arm. "Time to get out of the shower Reno and come with me." A coughed gasp was the only response he received at first.

Several moments of tense silence then Reno spoke. "Boss? I… I-"

"No excuses Reno," Rufus said as he helped the redhead to sit up first and then stand. One arm wrapped around the slender waist holding Reno against him, the other brace against the wall. He took advantage of the younger man's position by tilting his head and capturing pale pink lips with his own slightly darker ones. It was easy to maneuver his leg between the redheads, then press upwards along an inner thigh. He moved his hands so that they were cupping Reno's ass then started to knead and squeeze the firm flesh. His lips moved down Reno's chin to the underside of his jaw till he reached that one sensitive place right behind the ear, and then started to make the younger man squirm. The young blonde vice-president mentally smirked as he felt the Turk shiver before giving in. "Now come," he said after pulling back.

Reno's breath hitched once before he got himself under a semblance of control. "Keep that up and I'll be cuming sooner rather then later," he quipped softly, his arms wrapped about the older male's waist, leaning against him. He felt as much as heard the soft laugh so he knew that Rufus wasn't completely angry with him. Though in truth it was often hard to tell since the blonde rarely showed what he was truly feeling.

Together the pair made it to Rufus' room and into the master bath, without incident or distractions. Rufus helped Reno finish bathing and even washed his hair for him, though as he did Reno uttered a gasp of pain as the blonde's fingers traversed the back of his head. Rufus frowned in displeasure, his mind already connecting whatever was currently wrong with the redhead with that injury. Nothing a few hi-potions or an elixir or two couldn't take care of he decided. Another thought crossed the blonde's mind, which caused him to smile deviously.

Reno shivered slightly when the blonde's hands came to rest upon his shoulders before slowly, seductively sliding down his back and making their way around his waist. He felt the warm breath as it ghosted over his shoulder then along his neck before equally warm lips came to rest just below and behind his ear. A wet tongue caressed the skin just under those lips as those hands continued to ghost along his skin leaving trails of sudden fire in their wake as his body responded. In the back of his mind he felt betrayed by his body's response to the blonde devil that stood behind him. He silently asked himself why Rufus had to be so gentle and act so kind to him when seducing him. Why couldn't he be like Tseng? Rough, demanding and uncaring at what damage was done, physical, mental or emotional.

The blonde in question, Rufus, smiled as he felt the younger man tremble in his embrace. It was so easy to manipulate Reno into doing as he wished once Tseng had finished with him. All he had to do was to put forth a façade of warm caring, show false concern, imitate love and the young Turk was eating out of his hand. "Reno," he murmured softly into the other male's ear.

"Hmm?" he couldn't trust himself to speak coherently at the moment.

"Would you… do something for me?" Rufus pitched his voice low, made it soft and wanting. He felt Reno stiffen in his arms. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he added with a tone of disappointment underlying his soft words.

Reno knew that the proper translation of Rufus' words was 'if you don't, I'll make sure you have a miserable time of it'. All he wanted was to be held and loved for himself, not loved for his body or what type sexual services he could provide. His mental and emotional shields were battered and crumbling under both the overt as well as the subtle pressure. Without a fight, he gave into Rufus' wants and nodded, not trusting his voice.

The blonde chuckled throatily, "I thought you would see it my way." Wrapping a towel around his waist then using a second one to dry his hair with, he handed Reno a couple of towels as well before he directed the redhead out of the bathroom and towards the bed. "Sit," he said as he walked to the cedar and cherry wood armoire that stood against one wall right next to a matching dresser. Though it looked old fashioned, it was in truth a highly sophisticated weapons cabinet. Opening the doors after unlocking it, he opened first one inner drawer then a second. From within the depths of the armoire, he emerged with two small bottles and a large vial. All of which glowed ever so faintly in the light. He also had a plain white box like what clothing often came in. All of which was set on the bed next to the Turk. "Drink the hi-potions but not the elixir Reno. Then I want you to put this on for me," he instructed tapping the box in question. He then grabbed his white and gold silk kimono and slid it on. "I'll be in the study when you're ready. Don't forget to bring the elixir and whatever else is left."

From his position on the bed, Reno watched the white and gold swathed figure exit the bedroom. Once Rufus was gone, he turned his head and stared down at the white box as if it was a time bomb waiting to go off. He picked up the vial and placed it on the nightstand, he then picked up the first small bottle and grimaced. He hated the taste of potions and hi-potions. When he had the choice between natural healing, materia, and the magical healing of the manufactured liquids, he chose the natural or materia healing when he had the chance. Once be broke the seal on the bottle he downed it's contents with another grimace. It didn't take long for the hi-potion to start to work. It felt as if all his nerve endings had been set off all at one time. It wasn't unpleasant, just weird. He didn't want to think what an x-potion would do to him, let alone the elixir.

Once it had been discovered the side effects of potions, hi-potions and elixirs had on a person when not in an adrenaline fueled combat situation, they became somewhat restricted items. The medical staff at all hospitals refused to just hand them out for any small injury. The head doctors had to approve first and then they were used only as emergency stabilization. A potion tended to leave a person in a mildly inebriated state. The hi-potions tended to leave a person giddy and higher then a kite. Elixirs… well elixirs were like taking the best booze and drugs, mixing them together then tossing in the most mind-blowing orgasm possible. Granted the potions could be found at most shops, but how many people could afford to shell out 50 and 300 gil at a pop for a buzz that would wear off in less time then cheaper, easier to get street drugs? It was impossible to get an elixir from any shop around, you had to go out and hunt down certain monsters to get it and the only ones that did that were either SOLDIERs or bounty hunters out for some gil.

Feeling better then he had previously, Reno finally stood up so that he could examine the contents of the box, his thoughts were along the lines of 'time to get it over with and done.' Inside the box was a mass of black silk embroidered with bright flame red phoenixes. His eyebrows rose up as his mouth hung open. It was a hand embroidered Wutain silk kimono, rare and expensive from the looks of it. His jaw dropped further when he saw what was under it, a sky blue corset with matching thong and garter, white silk fishnet stockings and a pair of white mules to go with it. "He's got to be fucking shitting me! Sweet fucking Shiva, I'll break my holy damned ankles in those fuckers. _Zo,to_!"

As much as he wanted to throw half the items in the box in Rufus' face and tell him to fuck off, he couldn't. Not only was that a sure way to get fired, but it could also get him killed. "At least the bastard didn't want me in makeup," he muttered to himself as he finished patting himself dry. After taking as much time as he dared to brush out his hair, he then started to dress. Thong went on first forcing him to adjust himself several times before he was more or less comfortable. Next came the corset, which thankfully was designed for either a very small-breasted woman or else for a man wasn't hard to lace up once he slid it up his torso and into place. Next came the hated part of the ordeal. Putting on the stockings, getting them situated correctly and fastened all without ripping them.

Out in the study, Rufus waited patiently with a smug smile curling the corner of his lips upward. He slowly sipped the drink he had mixed himself upon entering the study. In his mind, he pictured the redhead spread out on his bed, writhing in ecstasy under him as he had his way with the beautiful young man. Tonight was one of the rare times when he had Reno all to himself. Most of the time Tseng was around to control everything that happened in the bedroom (as well as other places). He took a deep breath then let it out in a long sigh before taking another sip of his drink. Oh there was no doubt that he quite enjoyed his relationship with the Wutain Turk, but sometimes it became quite routine and boring. Especially since the dark haired male had yet to make any indications that he knew how much the blonde was controlling the pace of things from his place as bottom.

He thought back to the first time he had seen Reno. It was back during the ending of the Wutai Shin-Ra war. Reno had been nothing more then a young boy, barely out of his childhood but even then he was beautiful, wild and carefree amidst the chaos and savagery of the war. The redhead had been asleep next to an older version of himself on General Sephiroth's camp bed, both bare from the waist up. Only the elder of the two had the unusual facial markings and long hair, the younger was still unblemished with short-cropped hair. The second ever time he had seen Reno was when the young man, a few years older at that point, had been brought in unconscious from the last battle of the war, by the Silver General. His hair was a little longer and he had the facial markings like the elder redhead had. He was laying nude, spooned up against an equally nude Sephiroth, both males deeply asleep. Even bloody, bruised and broken he was still as exotically beautiful as the first time. After that the young man had been brought to Midgar and indoctrinated into Shin-Ra and the Turks with Rude as his sponsor, mentor and teacher.

The soft rustle of silk brought his attention back to the here and now. Rufus turned, his cerulean eyes moving down then back up the body in front of him. The kimono was securely fastened about the slim waist of the redhead. The black silk just accented his pale features and bright red hair, which blended almost perfectly with the embroidered phoenixes. "Hmmm…..," he hummed softly to himself as he approached the now stationary figure. "Do you know how much you could charge," he said softy as he stopped in front of Reno. "if you were to sell you're favors?" he said as he traced a finger lightly along Reno's jaw line.

Reno pulled his head away from Rufus' finger. "So I'm nothing more then a street whore to you?" he asked with a bitterness that tainted his words.

"Oh Reno, your much more then some used up street whore," Rufus said with a throaty laugh. "You're a TURK."

"Just a whore of a different type. I rough up, intimidate and kill for the president and the company as well as get fucked and fucked over by my bosses." The redhead turned away hugging himself.

"Reno, Reno, Reno..." the blonde sighed with a shake of his head. "People have been eliminated for less. Just because you are favored does not mean you are immune." He reached up and grabbed a thick handful of flame colored hair then twisted and pulled back forcing the younger man to twist about. "I am willing to overlook some of your transgressions, but not all. Do you understand me Reno?"

Reno had to stop himself from grabbing Rufus' wrist or fighting back. "Yes..." he gasped out.

"What was that Reno?" Rufus asked as he tightened his grip.

"Yess!" he hissed out, louder this time.

Rufus eased up on his grip, smiling pleasantly. "Good, now that we've reached an understanding we can proceed onto more pleasant things." Rufus let go of Reno's hair then started to comb his fingers through the silken strands. "Come Reno, I want you to show me just how well you understood. Pleasure me and in return I will see you pleasured." With one final pass of his fingers though hair, Rufus turned towards the plush leather sofa. Once seated he indicated the spot in front of him on the floor.

Reno turned to face the seated blonde his shoulders slumped in defeat. He made his way to the sofa slowly yet with as much grace as he could in 6in heeled sandals. He snagged a throw pillow along the way, and then tossed it down to kneel on it before Rufus. He knew what he had to do, but it didn't mean he came even close to liking it, but at least Rufus was easier on him then Tseng was.

Reno handed his boss the hi-potion then untied the white silk tie that held the kimono closed. The parted material revealed creamy, flawless skin, dark golden colored thatch of pubic hair and a member that was partially hard. Placing his hands on the inner thighs of the blonde, he indicated he wanted them further apart then they were by applying a little pressure. He worked his way up Rufus' inner thigh, nipping, licking and kissing as he want till the now blood engorged member rested against his cheek. He turned his head, kissing the velvet heat, nuzzling against it. Starting at the base, Reno licked his way to the flared tip only to cradle the hardened flesh in his hand. He was disgusted with himself for even doing this but he continued on, simply because the alternative was more unpleasant then this.

Reno continued to caress the hard member, drawing the tip across his lips like one would do with lipstick. He darted his tongue out, flicking it across the sensitive surface then blew softy. Once more he darted his tongue out, this time though he traced a path around the edge circling around till he was probing the slit. Only after he heard the blonde's soft hiss of need did he slowly take the hardened flesh into his mouth. The redhead relaxed the muscles of his throat, reigning in his gag reflexes as he felt the tip brush the back of his throat. Pulling back, he went down again and again before switching to sucking on just the head as his hand stroked the velvety flesh and massaged his balls. He also licked and nibbled as a way to alternate the sensations he was causing. One pleasure he was able to get from this was seeing how much he could make Rufus suffer before the arrogant blonde's control broke.

With eyes closed, Rufus enjoyed the wet heat of Reno's talented mouth. One hand curled into the leather while the other petted and stroked the silken red strands. "You should consider the offer to become my personal assistant. I can make sure your departure from the TURKs goes smoothly," the blonde purred in pleasure. Letting his head fall backwards against the sofa back, he floated in a sea of sensation, one that was building to a peak.

Reno hummed as if in thought as he continued to perform fellatio on his superior, wanting to get it over with. He was perfectly fine in his position as a Turk and had no desire to become Rufus or Tseng's personal whore; no matter how often he ended up getting fucked by the two. Before he could continue to try and get Rufus off, he felt a tug at his hair. The blonde wanted something. Lifting his eyes he stared up at the face of his superior as he continued to slowly go down on the hard member.

"Up here with me Reno," Rufus instructed as he ran a hand though the redhead's hair.

Reno blinked lazily at him cheeks concaving while he sucked hard as he pulled back. With a wet pop the head came free from his mouth. With a smirk he gave one last lick root to tip before he leaned forward, bracing his hands on Rufus' thighs and pushing himself up. The silk teasingly rubbed across sensitive flesh, earning an indrawn hiss.

"Imp, you'll pay for that later," the blonde growled as he stood up in front of Reno. His erection bobbing up and down from his movement. "Did you bring the elixir?" he asked. When the younger man shook his head he raised an eyebrow. Grabbing Reno's face, he kissed him fiercely, possessively almost before breaking it off and stepping around him. "Sit," he ordered then headed to the bedroom to retrieve the vial of elixir.

'Sex on the sofa, how cliché,' he snorted mentally. If it wasn't for the fact that he did enjoy sex (but not getting fucked and fucked over) Reno had been tempted on more then one occasion to run away from his life as a Turk and join the Holy Order of Alexander. The Order was a group of religious fighters who went out and 'cleansed the land of undead monsters' in the name of the god (Or rather the summons) Alexander. Problem was they took vows of celibacy. That just was not Reno's thing. Maybe he could join the Siren Order? Wait those freaky bastards enforced castration of the males that joined. 'No thank you, I like my balls right where they are,' he thought to himself as he settled on the sofa, playing with the potion bottle that had been left behind. He looked up and watched as Rufus came back into the room, the white and gold silk kimono accenting his coloration quite nicely. Reno might have been tempted to become that 'personal assistant' he wanted, if Rufus had been anyone else and Tseng was never around.

Rufus flipped the trailing edge of the silk kimono out of the way as he sat back down on the leather sofa. There was something decadent about the feel of silk and butter soft leather against bare skin. He twisted to the side, leaning in Reno's direction he caught the redheads lips in another searing kiss as his hands made short work of the tie that held the black kimono closed. Those same hands then started roaming the flesh that was exposed. Breaking the kiss he pushed Reno back so that he lay on his back on the sofa, legs twisted around so his feet were still on the floor. Knowing it was an uncomfortable position, having been there his self; Rufus trailed his hand down Reno's left leg and lifted it to his right shoulder. Sensually he ran his fingers up and down the younger man's leg, paying attention to the spot right behind the knee, smirking at the soft bitten off curse. Kissing and love-biting his way down the silk fishnet covered calf; he lifted the leg higher to duck under it then bit once more into the juncture behind the knee eliciting another stifled curse.

"Fuck!" Reno cursed as his leg twitched as nerve endings extending both up and down suddenly decided to fire off at the same time. It didn't hurt, just felt weird as Hades. He struggled to sit up once more but between the angle of his hip and the position of his leg prevented him from raising farther then his elbows. "Aahhh! Fuck Rufus, what are you doing? Trying to eat me or some shit?" Reno yelped as his leg jerked in a neural response to what was being done to it. Something else twitched in response as well, which caused the redhead to groan. There was just no damned room in the thong he was wearing to allow for growth, which meant when he started to become aroused it was quite obvious.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that, would you not Reno?" Rufus chuckled as he dropped the younger man's leg to his left side so that he was now between Reno's legs.

Reno grunted in an annoyed fashion as he dropped back down on the sofa. He brought his arms up crossing them behind his head, using them as a pillow. He figured he might as well get as comfortable as possible since Rufus was going to have his way no matter what. Might as well be in a position to, if not enjoy it, keep the pain to a minimum. From his position he watched Rufus with half-lidded eyes.

The blonde fished out the potion from beside him on the sofa then leaned forward over Reno. "Drink," he said, uncapping the bottle with one hand before bringing it to the redhead's lips.

Reno grimaced. "Why? I'm fine and that stuff tastes like shit," he said turning his head away.

"Reno," there was no doubt that the single word was both a warning and a threat all rolled together. To ensure his co-operation, Rufus curled his other hand over the growing erection Reno had. Fingers traced from tip to base and back again, taking time to knead the sac at its base as well. He smirked when he felt it grow harder beneath his fingers, twitching and jerking.

Reno squirmed under the blonde. His grimace vanished to be replaced with a look of unwanted desire. He hated the way Rufus was able to manipulate his body into betraying him. All the self-control he had ever managed to scrape together went right out the window along with any chance of escape.

"I can keep this up for quite a while and never let you have release."

With a snarl Reno finally gave in. "Fuck you!" he spat as struggled to get himself up on an elbow then grabbed the potion. Tilting his head back he downed it all in moments. A shudder went though him at the taste.

"Oh no, I'll be topping you tonight my exotic and fiery imp," Rufus replied back calmly, watching the curve of Reno's throat as he swallowed. He felt the shudder and smiled as he continued to teasingly stroke Reno's hard member though the fabric. The play of emotions across the younger man's face was exquisite and arousing.

Reno had closed his eyes when he downed the hi-potion, once done he let himself fall back onto the sofa. A warm sensation spiraled outwards from the core of his being which caused a light flush across his pale skin. From scalp to toes, the tingle was hard to shake. His entire body tensed for several seconds before a wave of euphoria washed over him. It was like he had had the best sleep of his life after the greatest sex possible. Tensing once more, he then stretched as much as possible before sinking further into the sofa in a state of blissful, boneless grace.

When he opened his eyes again, everything seemed clearer, sharper and brighter. Eyes alighted on Rufus, "_zo,to_ .. boss?" he asked then started sniggering. When he seemed to calm down a little he gave a sexy smirk. "You gonna fuck me boss or just stare at me all night?" he asked in that lazy drawl he always had when he was drunk or high.

Rufus leaned forward till he was laying on top of Reno, his arms crossed over the redhead's upper chest forearms pressing slowly into his throat. "What I do with you Reno is up to me. You walk the knife's edge with me enough as it is. I wouldn't go throwing your weight around. You might just fall into something you won't be able to get out of, I won't be there to bail you out and Tseng will have orders not to as well."

"Whatever you say boss," Reno snickered.

Rufus shook his head with a sigh, pressing his forearms down upon Reno's throat cutting off his air. He watched as comprehension dawned in those aquamarine eyes as his air supply dwindled. The feel of the younger man bucking against him, struggling yet loosing was heady. "Do you understand now?"

Wide-eyed Reno nodded his head as best he could, he needed to breath and that wasn't happening as long as Rufus was pressing down on him. He faintly heard his superior murmur something that sounded like 'good' but was too busy gasping in oxygen to pay much attention to what the blonde was doing. He managed to tilt his head enough to look at Rufus when he felt a sharp tug. "Wha?" he didn't get a chance to say much else before something hard and blunt was at his entrance forcing it's way past the tight ring of muscles.

While Reno had been distracted with trying to breath, Rufus had taken the vial, opened it and spread some of the contents over his erect member. It sent a shudder of sensation like no other through him, spearing him on to satisfy his desire. The blonde was stronger then he looked, though nowhere near as strong as Tseng. He grabbed the thong's waistband and yanked, snapping the fabric and freeing the erection under it. He didn't bother prepping Reno at all, just placed the head of his member at the redhead's tight entrance and thrust. The tight muscles fought him all the way as be buried himself in the younger man. There was something so delicious, sinful and heady about having such power over someone. The pained scream that tore from the delicate column of Reno's throat sent spikes of lust straight to his groin, spurring him on. Pressing his arm against the redhead's throat again cutting off his air, he felt muscles tighten down further around his hard shaft as Reno struggled to shift his weight. Every few thrusts, he would dribble more of the elixir onto his member, coating it with the powerful liquid before thrusting into the tight heat once again.

The pain was just as bad now as when Tseng had taken him in his office. Again he hadn't been allowed to relax nor was he stretched before being forced. The only difference between then and now was the icy sensation followed by that itchy tingle of rapid healing that was left behind every time Rufus pulled back. The random seeming pattern of Rufus' thrust also kept him from adjusting as well as the forearm at his throat, which prevent him from getting enough air. He struggled knowing it was useless and just a waste of his energy but it was a natural response to such a situation.

Rufus took the last little bit of the elixir, tipped it over Reno's mouth and poured the remaining liquid into the younger man's mouth. He tossed the empty vial away as he covered Reno's mouth with his own. It was like ambrosia, the mixed taste of Reno, elixir and hi-potion. Bitter sweet on the tip of his tongue as he stroked it against Reno's own slippery appendage. He shifted his position, pulling Reno's leg around his waist as he broke the kiss and sat up so he could run his hands along the slender yet muscled body below him. Fingers curled around narrow hips with enough pressure to leave bruises as he continued to thrust into the body under him.

Reno gritted his teeth in pain, jaw clenched causing muscles along his neck to stand out. His head was thrown back as he arched his back, grabbing Rufus' wrists as he tightened his legs about the blonde's waist. He wanted this over and done with so he kept himself as tense as possible. The more friction the faster Rufus would peak was his unproven theory.

The blonde was in a superior position, easily breaking Reno's grip as he let go and twisted his hands around, grabbing the redhead's wrists and twisting as he thrust in savagely. Gathering both wrists in one hand he pinned them against the sofa arm as he bent over Reno. Capturing his lips once more in an equally savage kiss, he worked his way along the younger man's jaw and down his throat, placing small bites till her reached the junction of neck and shoulder. Rufus found the spot he was looking for then bit down hard enough to draw blood. The resounding scream of pain accompanied by the redhead's thrashing was just so delicious. It wasn't often he could enjoy such sport since Tseng always dominated him when they had sex. He loved when he could dominate over someone else.

The pain is what brought him down from the elixir and hi-potion induced drunken high. It was like instant sobriety when the searing sting of Rufus pounding savagely into him merged with the pain of his writs being twisted and held together as well as being bitten on the shoulder. With the amount of hi-potion running though his system coupled with that small amount of elixir, some of soft tissue damage was being healed within moments of it happening. It was all too much for the already battered psyche of the redhead.

Rufus was so caught up in it all, he never noticed when the younger man stopped fighting back and went limp under him. Never noticed the empty look in those aquamarine eyes that moments before held such emotions. Only after he reached his peak, empting his seed into the tight passage of the redhead, and lay panting on top of him, did he notice. As he sat back up he noticed that Reno had gone soft, but there was no evidence that he had ejaculated. His body lay there as if he were unconscious or asleep yet his eyes were still open and unseeing. Letting go of his wrists, Rufus let them fall wherever as he drew his hand back then backhanded Reno hard.

Reno's head twisted to the side from the force of the blow but he didn't respond. He never made a move or a sound, blood slowly gathering at the corner of his slightly parted lips and trickling down the side of his face, his teeth having cut into the interior of his cheek when hit. Mentally Reno was somewhere or some when else, hidden away from the world.

Rufus stared as minutes ticked by. A scowl replaced his normally cold and uncaring visage as he roughly withdrew from the tight heat and stood up. Still no reaction. An annoyed sigh passed his lips as he reached up, brushing hair out of his face. Turning he stalked off towards his bedroom and private bath. He would clean up for now and retire to bed. Once Reno woke up, the younger man would join him in bed, and then he could enjoy himself even more as the redhead begged forgiveness for annoying him. He fell asleep after a nice fantasy of how he would take the young man a second time.

~*~

When morning came around, Tseng awakened Rufus. "Your father has ordered you to return to Junon today, sir." The Wutain TURK moved away from the bed and looked around. He had let himself in a little bit earlier and had started the coffee machine down stairs before coming up to wake Rufus. He frowned, realizing he had not seen Reno. "Where is Reno?" he asked.

"Hmm?" came the sleep muffled reply as Rufus forced himself to sit up. He turned, expecting to see Reno curled on his side near the edge of the bed, as is his wont. "He's not…." Trailing off, Rufus grabbed his robe, putting it on then standing. "Hmph. He probably slept on the sofa last night," the blonde grumbled softly as he made his way towards the bathroom to relive himself.

"The sofa?" Tseng asked as he turned and started towards the study. He expected to find Reno curled up facing the back of the couch, still dressed in his uniform. What he found was completely different.

Reno had never moved from his position on the couch. Legs still spread, arms dropped carelessly at his sides and his head turned at an angle. The only difference was his eyes were closed.

Tseng pressed his lips together as his dark eyes took in everything. From the dried blood that marred one cheek to the bruise on the opposite side, the dark markings around wrists and on hips as well as the spent seed that had leaked from his passage during the night. The Wutain man took the time to straighten out limbs once he saw that Reno was still breathing. He was not pleased at how cool to the touch the usually warm redhead was. Once he sat down on the edge of the couch, he turned Reno's head towards him and pried open an eye. The pupil dilated with the change of light that was good. But his utter unresponsiveness wasn't. Looking around again he spotted the empty vial as well as the empty hi-potion bottle. Frowning, he stood up and stalked silently back to the bedroom.

Rufus was enjoying the hot shower when the curtain was yanked open and the water turned to full cold. He yelped angrily and got out as fast as he could. "What in Hades is your problem Tseng?" he demanded. Thankfully he'd almost been done.

"How long as Reno been like that?"

"Been like what?" Rufus asked with a frown.

"Unresponsive."

"What!" Rufus grabbed a towel, wrapped it about his waist as he strode past the dark haired older man. "Ifrit damn that little shit. And before you ask again, since last night. We had sex-"

"You mean you fucked him. We have sex together Rufus, we each Fuck Reno," Tseng corrected.

Rufus narrowed his eyes but let it go. "Last night, sometime after I started fucking him but before I came, he was like that. It was.." he glanced at the wall clock lips turning downwards in a frown. "At least ten hours ago." Rufus always slept in on the weekends, no matter where he was.

"Get. Dressed." It was a command not a request. "We will be heading back to the tower. Once there you will board the waiting helicopter and return to Junon as per your father's orders. I will take Reno to the labs to see if the good professor can, if not restore Reno, then at least make him salvageable. You better hope he can, for I am not taking the blame for loosing a promising young TURK in such a manner. This is your," he smiled humorlessly, "fuckup not mine. I will not hesitate to inform the President of your involvement either."

Rufus glared at the older man for several moments before turning on heel and returning to his bedroom to dress. He knew that if he didn't obey, his position as Shinra heir would be in jeopardy not to mention his life if his father found out he had a preference for his own gender.

Once Rufus was gone, Tseng let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would have to keep a closer eye on his protégée in the future. Obtaining a blanket from one of the closets, he wrapped Reno up in it so that all could be seen was his feet. No one asked questions when a Turk showed up, body in tow, and headed towards the labs. Not if they didn't want to end up in the same place.

The trip back was a tense silent one.

As ordered, Rufus left by helicopter to return to Junon. He would not return to Midgar until Sephiroth killed his father and he took over presidency of Shin-Ra.

Tseng on the other hand had the job of making sure Reno was 'assigned' to Professor Hojo. The only one he had to worry with actually question the orders was his superior, Veld, Heidigger his boss's boss, and the President who really didn't care.

"You have two weeks to get him up and functioning again Professor. After that, he no longer exists. Understand?" Tseng asked the professor.

"But of course," Hojo said then looked at the young man now laying on one of the exam tables. "Quite a lovely looking specimen," he murmured to himself as Tseng stalked away. "Two weeks is not much time, but I shall make the best of it."


End file.
